


My purple girl

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, different first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I already revealed too many of my wild stories and Ollie’s," Sara narrowed her eyes. "What about you, Ms. Smoak? Tell me something dirty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My purple girl

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.

Felicity couldn’t stop laughing at Oliver’s sullen face while Sara told her about some of his antics when he was younger.

"Sara, stop please," Oliver asked, rubbing his forehead. Felicity shook her head at her friend.

"Sara, please, never stop," Felicity said as she took another gulp from her glass.

It was Friday and Sara thought it’d be a good idea for the three of them sit down, talk and drink a bit. Three wine bottles were already gone and the fourth one was about to be finished. 

"You know, I already revealed too many of my wild stories and Ollie’s," Sara narrowed her eyes. "What about you, Ms. Smoak? Tell me something dirty," she replied, winking at her. Felicity felt herself start to blush. 

There was one story. Just one she never told to a living soul, but looking at Oliver’s curious expression and Sara’s knowing smile, she thought  _why the hell not?_ They were her  _great_  friends. If she could trust them with her life, then why not this particular story?

"Fine," she said, shrugging. "Do you guys remember that club down the street from the shopping mall? The one that was closed due some big scandal regarding prostitution and drugs?"

Oliver and Sara nodded. “I was so grateful I wasn’t over there that weekend,” Sara commented. “Me and Ollie used to go there all the time.”

Felicity raised her brows in surprise. “Well, I went there a couple of times with friends. Anyway, a few years ago they did a big party called ‘The Jungle’ or something like that and…”

"I remember that party!" Sara interrupted. "We were there too!" she exclaimed with a big smile. "Although, Oliver disappeared with the purple girl and I only saw him when the party ended," she told Felicity, sending Oliver a dirty look.

"The purple girl?" Felicity asked, sensing another story between them.

Oliver shook his head. “No way! You’re going to finish your own story, not getting out of this one.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she went on. “So, I was dancing with a few friends when this guy came up behind me tried to kiss me. I tried to push him away, but he just wouldn’t let go. I was wearing a rockabilly dress…”

"A what?" Oliver asked with a frown. 

Felicity giggled. “You know those 60’s dresses? Big skirts that girls loved to spin round?” He smiled and nodded at her. “I was wearing one of these. It was purple.”

Sara raised a brow. “Really?”

"Yes," Felicity nodded, her eyes fixing on Sara’s boots. "Anyway, this guy, wearing an owl mask, came out of nowhere and knocked down that asshole with a punch to the face and then he just got up and turned around and smiled at me and said ‘How you doin’?’" Felicity started laughing remembering the guy. God, he had terrible hair, but a very cute smile and great hands. Felicity shook her head, snapping out of her reverie. "I laughed at his cheesy line and we started talking. The next thing I know, I was pressed against a wall and he was kissing my neck and the rest well… You can fill the blanks," Felicity giggled sheepishly. She couldn’t believe she just told Sara and  _Oliver_  about her one-night stand of seven years ago that she didn’t even exchange first names with.

She looked up to see her friends’ reactions to her dirty story and she was surprised by the looks on their faces. Sara’s was slack, mouth slightly ajar as her eyes widen in shock. And Oliver had that detached expression gracing his features, which was never good. Suddenly, the relaxing atmosphere was gone and Oliver got up so fast that Felicity felt dizzy at how easily he moved from the floor to the lair’s door. 

"What the hell just happened?" Felicity asked, completely confused by Oliver’s behavior. She looked at Sara, feeling completely lost.

"You’re the purple girl," Sara explained with resignation. 

Felicity frowned. “What?!”

"We went to that party, Oliver saw this cute girl in a purple dress and bird mask and he felt enchanted. When he saw some asshole trying to feel her up, he went and punched the guy in the face. The last thing I saw was the two of them talking," Sara went on. "I didn’t pay a lot of attention because it was Oliver and I was more interested in the girl who was making out with me," She sent an alarmed look at Felicity. "I remember Oliver coming back when it was like 5 am and he had purple lipstick all over him, aside from a shit eating grin."

"Oh my God," Felicity whispered, trying to process the new information. 

"So, what next?" Sara asked with a sympathetic look.

Felicity shook her head. “Hell if I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> mslunamoon requested 'Oliver and Felicity first met in a Carnival party, but they didn’t realize it yet.'


End file.
